Life, Love, or Death
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: The sequel to 'Room Mates'. Draco and Ron are now 22 years old, and still roommates; they kept their promises. However, their love will be tested when their lives are put on the line. The one and only Lucius Malfoy is on the prow. New characters;new twist
1. Happy Christmas

And so he kept his promise. The boys were now men of twenty-two. They, of course, still lived together. Draco bought them a nice little cottage not so far from the headquarters. So much had changed since sixth year, but their love was just as strong as ever; if not more strong.  
Let's start with the Weasleys.  
Bill married a rocker witch from America, Ashli. Together they started a band, which was getting pretty popular. They hoped to soon get a contract to make it big in the wizarding world. They had a seven year old son, Billy, who was already learning to play guitar. Charlie was the only one in the family not to marry a magical girl. His wife, Mary, lived down the street from the order. He met her on a walk and they almost instantly fell in love. She laughed at him when he told her that he was a wizard. Of course she would think it was a joke. Then he showed her some pretty extreme magic, and she passed out for two days. They have two sons, Chuck and Ron; named for his youngest and most favorite brother, of course.  
Percy, who was still a little shaky with the family, married his old girlfriend; Penelope Clearwater. They currently had three children. There was David, Michael, and Robert. David was three, Michael was two years of age, and Robert was still just three months old. The twins had the most interesting situation. They both married redheads. Those two girls where best friends, who kind of looked alike. Both couples birthed triplets. To Fred was born George, Chandler, and Thomas. To George was born Fred, Matthew, and Shawn. The two sets were born only a few days apart. Fred's children are the oldest. They were all currently five years old, and looked almost exactly like. Of course their fathers were teaching them everything they knew. Then there was Ginny. Even though she was the youngest, she had the most children. Who could blame her? She had the hottest spouse. Neville Longbottom. Now listen, he's grown up a lot. He was taller than even Ron, with an extreme amount of muscles. His face lined out and defined its felt. He was definitely a hottie, and Ginny could barely keep her hands off of him. Although he was so strong, he was still a big coward. His Gran died just a few months ago. He was torn up over it, but Ginny was relieved, she hated the woman. Their oldest child was six years old. They called him Junior, so they didn't get both Neville's confused. Their next was born eleven months later. He was named after their best friend, Seamus. Then just eleven months after that, Christian was born. Can you guess what happened next? Yeah, eleven months later, Joshua came into the world. Then they broke the pattern after that. Their next came in a set, more than two years later. Twins; a boy and a girl. They wanted to name the next boy after Harry. But could you imagine that? Harry Longbottom! That just sounds wrong. So they named the boy, who was the oldest of the twins, Drake, after Draco. The girl was named Katie. Now, for the real surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had another child...well, kind of. Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley didn't get pregnant. Mr. Weasley, being as obsessed as he was with Muggles, convinced Molly to adopt a child from a Muggle orphanage. She agreed, only if it could be a girl. And so they adopted a ten year old girl, Marissa, who was also a redhead. Harry and Hermione have been wed for two years, but still had no children. They, unlike the Weasleys, knew how to use protection. However, they planned on having children, after Hermione was done her studies; which would be soon. She was going to be a Charms teacher. Once she started her career, they would start trying to have a child, but they didn't want many. Most of them didn't have good professions. Harry and Draco had so much money, that they support their lovers. Fred and George made tons of money from their business, but they didn't have to work very hard. Bill and Charlie both quit their old jobs in order to move closer to everyone, and they didn't get paid much, however it didn't matter; as long as they helped out with The Order, they were happy. Neville inherited enough money to get him along for the time being. As much as Ron hated being supported by Draco, he loved him and he knew in order for them to help out around The Order, he couldn't get his own job. Percy was still working for the ministry, which was now run by Dumbledore, he wasn't too happy about that. His wife also works in the same department as him. I think I've told you enough about the present so far... let's go back a little. After sixth year, Draco went to visit his parents in Azkaban. Ron was scared out of his mind, but he went with his boyfriend, because he loved him so much. His mother had gone completely insane. She hadn't recognized him. He kissed her cheek and she slapped him. Draco broke down into tears. He still loved his mother. His father was a different story.  
His father was still completely sane. He swore that he would kill Draco for disgracing his family so much. He had found out from some source that his boy was in Gryffindor, but he never knew Draco was gay. Of course, when he found out, he went ballistic. Draco and Ron walked away with grins on their faces after making out right in front of Lucius, disturbing the man for life. Months after their visit, Draco's mother died. All of the Weasleys and all of Draco's new friends attended the funeral, because he did still love his mother. She was never supposed to be a Death Eater. She was always the sweet one... she didn't even know Draco was being brainwashed. Speaking of which, there was another trial for Lucius, in which Draco testified against his father. Now that he was accused of being a Death Eater and brainwashing his own son, it was impossible for the man to ever get out on parole. Now let me tell you about our favorite little couple's sex life. Yes, we all knew it was coming. After their last day in seventh year they went to a romantic hotel in London, where they apperated to instead of going home on the train. Considering it was both of their times, dang they were both good at it.  
They didn't have sex very often. They were busy with The Order and baby sitting Charlie's children a lot, fore he and his wife were usually the most busy of them all, besides maybe Harry. They didn't really mind, they loved each other so much that they didn't need it. However, when they did get down to it, the wait made it all that much better. Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together, fore they were still best friends. They got along so well, and he helped her with her studies better than any of their other friends could. Professor McGonagall, who was now Miverna to him, stopped by as often as she could to have tea with the blonde. They had also become close over the years. She was like a mother to him, and he was grateful for it. Lupin surprised everyone during the summer after seventh year. He announced that he and Severus Snape had been dating for two months at that time. As shocked as everyone was, they were happy that their friend had finally found someone. Snape still treated the rest the same, but Ron and Draco caught him being mushy towards Remus a few times, and they would never let him live it down.  
Remus was still in love with Sirius, that would never change. Of course this pissed Severus off. However, he learned to cope with his love's loss and helped him through life. It was a little sickening to Harry when he once walked in on the two snogging. He wouldn't go near Remus for a week, in fear of throwing up on him. It was the afternoon of Christmas eve. Ron and Draco were getting ready to go to the Burrow for dinner, where they would sleep and open presents with everyone in the morning. "Are you almost ready, Sweetie?" Ron asked, walking into their bed room. Draco fixed the collar of his sweater and walked over to his redheaded boyfriend. "Ready!" he smiled and kissed Ron. They took each other's hands and walked out of the front door. After putting a few locking charms on the house they apperated to the Burrow. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a very tired looking Mrs. Weasley. "Ronald!" he kissed Ron's cheeks too many times for his liking. "Draco!" he did the same to the blonde. "It's so good to see you two again!" he hurried them in the doors and out of the cold. "Mum, it's only been a week!" Ron mumbled and grabbed for a cookie that was resting on the counter. His mother slapped his hand.  
"Not until after dinner! You're as bad as the children!" she scolded and hurried them out of her kitchen. They were greeted by a mess of red as all of the children swarmed to their legs. Ron and Draco were all of their favorite uncles; even if Draco wasn't technically related...yet.  
They hugged each of the children one by one. Ron spun little Ron around in the air, he always favored the boy. Draco had a bolt of electricity sent through him as he hugged one of the triplets; he wasn't sure which one it was or who the child belonged to. All of them laughed at his hair as it was sticking up in the air from the bolt. "You little brat!" he screamed and put a charm on his hair to make it lay flat again. "Hello." came the voice of Ron's new sister Marissa. She was only adopted a month ago, and he was very shy. She was still confused about a lot of things in the magical world. She loved it very much, don't get me wrong, but you all know how it was for Harry at first. What's worse, is that she can't even do magic. However, she has a ton of fun using the magical items. "Hey you." Ron said and knelled down before her. "Is something wrong?" she had such a sad look on her face. She gave him a hug and looked at him.  
"It's just... none of the other kids will play with me. I'm older than them, and even Billy, who's just three years younger than me, doesn't want to play. They all say that I won't understand their games, because I'm just a Muggle. I'm not good enough for this family, Ron!" tears were forming in her eyes. Ron didn't know what to say. It was true that she probably wouldn't understand the games, but they could still teach her. She was good enough for any family! She was great, Ron loved her already. She was way mature for her age, and very smart. She got along get with Hermione. Draco kneeled down beside Ron and gave Marissa was hug. "Don't you think on it for one minute. You are a great kid! Why don't I go and teach you a few games, it'll be fun!" he said happily. Her face lit up and she smiled broadly. She hugged him and once he stood up she took his hand and dragged him off to her room to learn the games.  
Ron smiled as Draco waved bye to him. Just then he heard the door open, and a cold breeze came in. "Harry! Hermione!" he heard his mother say merrily. Ron grinned and ran towards his best friend. "Harry, mate, how are you?!" he punched Harry's shoulder jokingly and hugged Hermione. "Well, I had a have a few bones regrown last week, but I'm tons better now." "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"With Marissa... what you don't want to spend time with me?" he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to Marissa's room. Harry and Ron grabbed some butter beers and walked into the living room. They sat down on a practically ancient sofa and stared into the fire. "Hermione graduates this semester." Harry said out of the blue.  
"That's a good thing. Why do you sound so sad?" Ron turned to his friend.  
"I'm not ready to be a father." "Who said anything about being a father?" "She wants to start trying for a child now. I'm not read Ron. You've seen me around your nephews and niece, I get nervous. I don't know what to say to them. I've never been around little kids before! They do the craziest things. The infants cry too much. The toddlers are too sticky. The children are menaces!" Harry started breathing heavily. "Calm down, mate! You're thinking way too much into it. You remember when Ginny first got pregnant, how scared she was... she learned throughout the nine months that she was ready for it. You'll have time to prepare. I mean come on! If Neville can be a good father, you're going to be a great one!" Harry let out a small laugh and calmed down.  
"Harry, do you know how lucky you are? You have a great wife and you're going to have a wonderful child. I always dreamed of having kids, wife your wife at that!" Ron laughed hysterically and then went back to talking, "Now I know that it's impossible, but I guess I don't mind. I love Draco, and that's what matters." "You could always adopt." Harry pondered aloud.  
"It's just not the same. You know... like they wouldn't really be related." Just then Ron looked up and saw Marissa staring at him. She just looked shocked at first, but then tears began to fall and she ran out the back door, into the falling snow.  
"Damn it!" Ron screamed at himself and ran off after her, spilling his drink on the floor. He followed her off into the snow covered garden. She sat under a tree, crying.  
"Marissa, I'm so sorry." Ron squatted in front of her and lifted her head. "I wasn't thinking. I'm still coping with this. I'm not used to having another sister! Sometimes I forget..." "Great! So now you can't even remember me?!" she screamed and pushed him back into the snow. The tears came down quickly, staining her sweater. "That's not what I meant!" Ron said, standing up and wiping off his bum. "Now I'm all wet!" he turned around over and over, like a dog chasing it's tail, checking to see if it looked like he peed his pants. Marissa started laughing at him. "At least you've stopped crying." he said and squatted in front of her again. "I'm so sorry, sis. You know I love you. It's just... what I meant was that I always dreamed of having my own child. I wanted it to look just like me and act just like me. You understand that I'm gay, right? You're old enough to get that." "Yes." she said with a smile. "You and Draco are oh so cute." "Thank you." Ron blushed and then continued, "I suppose adopting wouldn't be so bad though, not if I got a great kid like you." he gathered her into a hug. "Now let's get inside, he's freezing out here. Mum would kill me if she knew I let you stay out this long without a cloak!" She pushed him back into the snow and with a laugh she ran back into the house.  
"That brat..." Ron mumbled and walked slowly back into the living room. Draco was sitting on the sofa next to a cuddled Harry and Hermione. Marissa was sitting on Draco's lap, an arm wrapped around his neck. "Nice ass." Draco laughed as Ron sat down on the floor in front of him. "All thanks to me!" Marissa giggled. Draco wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist and gave her a hug. With his other hand he played with Ron's locks of hair. "Isn't this a pretty sight." Charlie laughed as he walked into the room and saw Ron laying sideways, he bum facing the fire. "Hello Charles." Ron said, knowing that he hated to be called that. Charlie's smile fell and kicked Ron in the side, gently. "I'm so abused!" Ron yelled and glared at his brother and sister. Marissa giggled and jumped at Charlie. "And I'm so unloved, she ditched me for Charlie!" Draco pouted. Ron crawled onto Draco's lap and kissed his cheek. "I still love you." he said and cuddled into the blonde's chest.  
"Yeah, but you're all wet!" "Well, so was she! She just did it voluntarily!" "She dries off a lot faster than you do!" Draco teased and kissed Ron's lips. "You people are all so mean to me! I think I'm going to disown this family. I'll go and live as a Muggle. I'll move to a different country. You'll never get to pick on me again!" he whined. "Oh shush up." Draco said and kissed Ron's head before sliding out from under him and walking into the kitchen. He came back with a plate of cookies.  
"Hey, how'd you get those? See, even my mum favors him over me!" Ron complained and grabbed a hand full of cookies. He was starving. "No, I snuck them in here, so hurry up and eat them quickly before she comes and takes them away." he passed the plate around and they all ate and talked happily. "Ronald Weasley! What did I tell you about eating cookies before dinner!" Molly screamed, running into the room.  
"But Mum, it wasn't me!" he said with a stuffed mouth.  
"Like I'd believe that for one second!" he took the plate and hit him over the head.  
"See, I told you! I'm abused and hated!" he robbed his head and frowned. "I don't abuse you, and I most definitely don't hate you!" Draco said, kissed Ron again.  
"Ewwww!!!" came the screams of little Fred, David, and Chuck. "It's not 'ew'!" little Ron said. "They happen to love each other!" although he was only six, he understood perfectly well about Ron and Draco. Ron smiled and walked over to little Ron. "Thank you." he whispered and hugged him. "You three," he said looking at the others. "Why don't you go help Grandpa set up the tree upstairs?" he said firmly, scaring them a little. They ran off up the stairs. Little Ron went and sat on the floor with Marissa. They started playing a Muggle card game, Go Fish.  
"Maybe we shouldn't kiss when the kids are around." Draco laughed and pulled Ron onto his lap. "Then maybe we shouldn't go around family very often, I couldn't stand not kissing you!" Ron said. Marissa looked up at him, very sad.  
"Please don't stop coming around!" she pleaded. "I don't think I could survive without you two!" "I was only joking. Besides, you're fine with it. I'd never stop visiting you!" Ron walked over to her and kissed her head. "I'm going to help dad decorate the tree. Anyone want to come?" he looked out over the group. Charlie, Harry, Hermione, and Marissa all stood up. "I'll race you!" Charlie said and they all began running. "What about you?" Ron asked Draco. "I'm not much into decorating. It's a house elves job!" he said.  
"Don't say that in front of the child. It's not true! If you don't want to help...fine, but don't go all Malfoy on me!" Ron said and picked little Ron up and carried him towards the stairs. "I -am- a Malfoy! I can't help it. Ron... fine! I'll come!" he got up and stomped over to the stairs. "Good doggie." Ron whispered and kissed Draco's cheek. He then carried little Ron upstairs and Draco followed him. The tree was in the twins old room. It was almost as tall was the ones at Hogwarts, and certainly as wide. All the children were fighting over where and how to decorate. Ron laughed and placed little Ron on the floor. He turned to Draco and smiled. They always loved Christmas, but this was the first time since they've been together that it was held anywhere but the headquarters. Ginny walked in holding her two infants. "Can I get home help here!?" she screamed over the loud crowd. Draco smiled and took Drake from her. He loved babies, especially if they were named after him. Ron smiled over at Draco, he knew that in case they ever were to adopt a child, he would make a great father. "Ron, would you mind?" Ginny asked, handing Katie off to Ron. She shook her arms and sighed. "It feels so good to finally let go of them!" she said and sat down tiredly in a chair next to the couple. Ron looked down at his niece and smiled. She looked just like Ginny did when she was a baby. A few hours later the whole family sat down together outside. There was a magical shield protecting them all from the snow and cold winds of winter. "Happy Christmas!" Bill said and raised his glass of wine.  
"Happy Christmas!" everyone chimed in and raised their glasses as well. "So, Neville, how's it going?" Ron asked with a mouth full of cranberry sauce. "Ron, you pig!" Draco said and slapped Ron in the back, making him swallow his food.  
"It's been great. Of course it's difficult having the twins and the other children to deal with, but Ginny does a great job with them during the day, then when I come home form The Order I watch them until we all settle down. It's like heaven once they fall asleep." he sighed happily. "Plan on popping anymore out sometime soon?" Ron asked Ginny. She kicked him under the table. Draco smacked him again, but this time in the head. "What... I want to know." "We do still plan on having more children, but we're going to wait awhile, at least until the twins are a few years older." Ginny said smugly and kicked Ron again when he laughed. "Daddy, is there going to be ice cream when we're done eating?" Seamus asked, a look of longing in his eyes. "Finish your turkey, then maybe you can have some." Neville answered, pushing more turkey onto the child's plate. "Make sure you eat some vegetables too." "Spoken like a true father." Draco said, a hand over his heart.  
"Very funny..." Neville said, glaring at the blonde. "Babe, pass the peas." Neville said to Ginny. She did so with a smile and kissed him. "Oh please, not in front of us." Ron teased.  
"I'm sure it's a lot more civilized than if you two were to kiss at the Christmas table." she spat back.  
"This coming from the girl who used to drool over watching us." Draco laughed.  
"I've grown up, and so should you two. I don't mean to sound prude, but the children don't need to be subjected to such things." she helped Christian pure some juice and then said, "Mum worried about what you might be planting in their heads." "Frankly, I think that the children should be subjected to it at a young age," Charlie piped up from next to Ron. "that way they'll be used to it and we won't have to try to explain it from them when they are older." he smiled at little Ron who clapped for his father.  
"Charlie, you're not thinking right. They could start to act like this two." Ginny said.  
"Act like us?!" Draco felt his Malfoy rage building up. "Ginny, do you get us at all? It's a way that we feel inside! We didn't choose this! We love each other, because it was meant to be! The children will do whatever they are meant to when they grow up. What ever Ron and I happen to do, will not affect them enough to change the person they are inside." he tried not to scream as he said it.  
"Can we drop this?" Neville said, looking around. "Let's not ruin Christmas." "He's right. We'll talk to her about this another time, Sweetie." Ron said, and held Draco's hand under the table. That night Ron and Draco were sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Harry and Hermione were in the same position next to them. Molly came in and gave them all hot cocoa. The children were sitting around on the floor, playing various games. Ashli came in and pulled something small out of her robe pocket. She did an enlarging spell to reveal a piano, which she levitated to a clear spot on the floor. She smiled and sat down on it's bench, where she started to play a few Christmas carols. Bill joined her in singing and placed a kiss on her cheek. The children, who loved singing, all joined in with they girlish voices. Ron smiled over at Draco and snuggled closer to him. Ginny came and kneeled down in front of them. "Ron... Happy Christmas." she said apologetically. Ron smiled and bent down to give her a hug. "I was so wrong." she said shaking her head in disbelief that he had ever said it. Ron looked up from the hug to see Neville smiling down at him. It was obvious he had talked to his wife. Ron smiled back, grateful that at least someone was on their side; besides Charlie. Ron pulled away from the hug and looked over at Charlie who was singing with the kids; he always just seemed a little crazy. "Uncle Ron?" a small voice came. Ron looked down and saw the tiny Joshua looking up at him. "Harry Christmas." Ron said and pulled the child into his lap. Ginny smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and walking over to join the carolers. "Is mommy still mad at you?" Joshua asked, shyly.  
"No, no. Mommy wasn't mad at me. We just had a disagreement. It's all fine now. Mommy loves me and I love her, a little fight isn't going to change that." Ron hugged him and smiled at his own words. He did love his sister very much, and he can't believe he was worried earlier about loosing their friendship. "Uncle Draco?" the child asked.  
"Huh?! Oh... yes?" Draco seemed to snap out of a daydream. "Was Mommy mad at you?" "No. Why do you worry so much? It's Christmas! Be merry!" Draco smiled and pulled Joshua from Ron and sat him on his own lap. "See! You steal all of them!" Ron whined and started talking to Harry, pretending to ignore Draco.  
An hour later all of the children were being sent off to bed. "Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Ron asked Marissa, who was sitting around looking into the fire. "I'm not tired." she said, and turned to Ron.  
"Well Father Christmas won't come if you're awake." "As if I believe in that. Come on Ron, I was raised in an orphanage, I know better than to believe in such happy things." she sighed. "Yes, but you didn't believe in magic either did you? If magic is real, so is he." She got a bright look in her eyes and smiled widely. She hugged and kissed Ron goodnight before dashing up the stairs at full speed.  
"That was very sweet of you." Molly sad, walking into the room and falling into a chair, finally able to relax now that the cookie stealing children were asleep.  
"Thanks." Ron blushed and curled into Draco again.  
"She really loves you, Ron. She can somehow relate to you. Do you think that maybe... she could stay with you sometime? You know... for a few days or something. She barely leaves the house. She doesn't have many friends at her school, she's still new to it. There's not much fun for her here. At least when all of you kids were living here you had each other. She's lonely, Ron. Even when I'm babysitting the others...well they are just too young for her. She's just so mature and smart and I would really appreciate it-" "Mum, stop rambling! We'd be more than happy to have her any time she wants to come." Ron said and gave a 'Right?!" look to Draco, who smiled and nodded. "Oh thank you so much, boys." Mrs. Weasley said and then kissed everyone goodnight before going to bed. Since all of the children were occupying the bedrooms, all of the adults, besides Molly and Arthur, spread out across the floor. Harry and Hermione, and Draco and Ron merely fell asleep cuddled together as they were.  
Very, very early the next morning all of the kids came running downstairs. It was obvious that the first one up awoke all the others.  
"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!!!!" they came screaming.  
"No duh! Go back to sleep!!!!" Draco screamed even louder, he wasn't a morning person.  
It was too late though, most of the adults were already up. They couldn't go back to sleep after all of the yelling. Ron couldn't get Draco to budge, so he ended up carrying the blonde upstairs. "Put me down!" Draco demanded once he saw all of the presents, a slight glimpse of greed came over his eyes. "Once a Malfoy... always a Malfoy." Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.  
After opening all of their gifts, Draco leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear. "I still have one more present for you." "Oh really, what?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Let's just say it'll be something steamy...but you have to wait for the knew year to get it." he licked Ron's ear.  
"You tease." "Stop you two, before you start to shag right on the spot!" Hermione hissed at them, and they laughed. Ginny certainly wouldn't like that. Twenty minutes later the huge family was out under their magical shield again, eating breakfast. "Marissa, you've still got a week off of school don't you?" Ron asked, looking across the table at his new sister.  
"A little over one, yes." she said, wondering why he'd be asking. "Do you think- you don't have to feel pressure- but would you like to come stay with Draco and I until you have to go back to class?" you'd think he was offering her a trip to Disney World, her eyes went as wide as her grin and she nearly crawled on top of the table to hug him.  
"I would love that!" she squealed.  
Draco and Ron cast smiles at Molly, she was very proud of them. "Happy Christmas, everyone!" Ron toasted.  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" everyone screamed back.  
  
!$!$! Well... I promised you a long chapter for the first one, so I hope it was long enough! I hope most of the questions and statements at the end of the last story were answered in the beginning, if not...they will be answered in due time. It actually took me two days to write this, but that's because I have to go to my consort and then my friend came over. I'll start working on the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Please review...oh and P.S. I have a questions... should this be rated PG-13 or R? Review!$!$! 


	2. More Visitors

Draco, Ron, and Marissa were all crammed into the fireplace. "Malfoy Cottage". Draco said and dropped the floo powder. When they were in their own fireplace Ron started complaining. "Tell me, why does it have to be MALFOY Cottage?" "Because -I- bought it!" Draco argued.  
"Why is everything pitch black?" Marissa said, breathing heavy from the loss of oxygen, it was very closed in.  
"Oh, sorry... I have a spell put on it so that you need a password to get in. I don't like when people just pop in without invitation!" Draco declared. "Thiamine Momonitrate." The blackness disappeared and their cozy living room was relieved. "I still say it should have the name Ron or Weasley in it somewhere..." Ron continued to complain as he stepped into the living room. "Anyway, would you like a tour?" he asked Marissa. She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Well, this, of course is the living room. Still away from the bookshelf, those are Draco's books and very scary ones if you ask me... so just don't touch them." Marissa explored the living room. The walls were a light blue, and the rug was gray. The furniture was fancy and it was obvious Draco had spent a lot of money on them. There were various moving pictures on the walls, and some other art work. There was a radio on top of the mantle, and a Malfoy tapestry hung overtop of it. She stared at it.  
"You know, just because I hate my father doesn't mean I've disowned my entire family. There were a few I could stand..." Draco said, steering Marissa into the kitchen. It was small, complete with everything a Wizard would need to cook. There were a few dishes in the sink, which Ron had forgotten to clean, so Draco flicked his wand and they started cleaning themselves. There was a small wooden table in the corner of the room to eat at, but the dining room off to the side had a much bigger table. "Wow! This could hold the whole family!" Marissa reasoned aloud. There was some very interesting artwork in that room, and the suits of armor fit well with the stone walls.  
"Down that hallway is a small bathroom to the left and the door at the end is my lab... don't go in there please." Draco said, motioning her to follow him to the stairs that led to what would have been a small attic if they hadn't have turned it into a guest room. Marissa's things were already waiting on the bed there, but she was used to such magic by now. "There isn't any ghouls here like at home is there?" she looked around nervously.  
"No." Ron laughed. "Want to see our room? We also have a bathroom off of our room, if you need to bathe you'll have to go there, just ask first. Tomorrow we'll show you around the property." They walked downstairs to the other side of the cottage that they had ignored before. Inside their bedroom there was a king sized bed with a black comforter. The rug was black, and the walls were a silver. There was another fireplace, smaller than the one in the living room. There were shelves full of odd silver wizarding things that Marissa had no clue about. Over the bed was a fountain that would have flown onto the bed with the drops didn't magically disappear before getting too close; it was a beautiful affect though. In the bathroom there was a shower, a separate room for the toilet and sink, a hot tub, and a beautiful large bathtub...just the right size for two to bathe. "Everything is so beautiful." Marissa breathed.  
"Yes, that's what happens when you have money..." Draco mused.  
"If only Mum and Dad would accept some of it." Ron said.  
"Look who's talking mister! I recall a certain redheaded boy flipping out over me giving him a potions kit!" Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"It must have been one of the twins or something..." Ron whispered teasingly with blush growing on his cheeks. He took Draco and Marissa by the hand and led them to the kitchen. "I'm starving! Make me dinner Draco!" Ron said, putting on his best puppy dog pout. "Ugh... just because I'm good at potions I'm the one always stuck cooking!" Draco whined and started looking up some good recipes. Marissa sat down in Ron's lap and waiting anxiously for dinner. "Get out of here you two! I'm not going to have you in the way if I'm going to cook! Go entertain yourselves!" "He sounds like Mum!" Marissa said, a little scared.  
"Yes... I know, he's such a girl. Let's go unpack your things." Ron said.  
After dinner Draco sat petting his stomach, he was way too full. "I think I'm going to be sick." he ran off to the bathroom down the hallway. Marissa giggled. "This is nothing like Mum's cooking! I never thought anything could be better!" "Yeah, Draco's an excellent cook, just don't tell Mum. It'll hurt her feelings." Ron laughed and took a swig of his wine. "Thanks baby!" Draco suddenly apperated from the bathroom. "I feel better." he kissed Ron's head, who pushed him away. "What?!" "You were just throwing up! I don't want that in my hair!" Ron said angrily.  
"Oh calm down! I brushed my teeth." "In that case..." Ron pulled Draco into his lap and started kissing him. Marissa giggled and walked into the living room to give them some time alone.  
"Baby, we shouldn't do this in front of her." "Oh stop acting like Ginny!" "Ron... we can't just let her be by herself. She's hear so she can have a little fun. If we just have random snogging sessions, she'll feel ignored!" "Fine, fine. Go get some games out of our closet, I'll go talk to her." Ron kissed him again and after Draco walked away, he went into the living room and sat next to Marissa. "Hey sis." "Done so soon?" she smiled at him.  
"Draco says we shouldn't kiss around you... he says it's not fair for you. He's going to get some games, we have a ton of new ones that none of the kids have... there's perks in living with a Malfoy." Ron laughed and looked at his new sister. "What's going through your mind?" "That was a random question." she said.  
"Your eyes... they're just so full of emotion. I suppose the last month has been a lot for you to handle, hasn't it?" "Yes, but I'm so glad that Mum and Dad adopted me, Ron, you have no clue." "I think I do. You know about Harry's past don't you?" "Yes, he told me about it once. He says that he, you, and Hermione were heroes when you were just a little older than me!" she squealed.  
"Well...Harry was the real hero..." he blushed with modesty. "But...I mean has he told you about his family?" he tried to change the subject in a hurry. "No... what about them?" "Harry's mother and father were murdered when he was just a year old." "That's horrible!" "He was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, two muggles who hated everything about him. He was practically a starving slave in their house." "How rude!" Ron couldn't help but laugh. "His Godfather was also murdered, by a follower of the Dark Lord; the person who killed Harry's parents. The one who killed Sirius, his Godfather, was his own cousin. That person also happens to be Draco cousin, and is now in prison.  
"That's good!" "Yes, yes it is. But my point is... Harry has lost all of his family, and he was raised away from the wizarding world until he was a year older than you. If you ever need anyone to talk to any of this about, he'll be your best choice... he'll understand you." "Thanks Ron." she hugged him.  
"So, what do you want to play?" Draco said walking into the room, levitating two piles of board and card games. The next morning Marissa came running into the master bedroom and pounced on top of Draco and Ron. "Get the FUCK off of me!" Draco growled and turned onto his stomach to go back to sleep.  
"Somebody's a little grumpy in the morning!" Marissa giggled and pulled the covers off of Ron. "Morning." Ron smiled and stumbled out of bed. "Nice boxers." she giggled, pointing at his pink boxers with red lips on them.  
"Hey! Don't pick on me! Besides... these are Draco's I just like wearing them. They're comfortable." He walked lazily over to the wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. Then he made his way over to Draco and pulled the blankets off of the blonde. "Get up... I'm hungry!" "Must you always complain!?" Draco said and reluctantly got out of bed.  
"Yes! Because when I do I get what I want!" "Don't give away your secrets Ron, he'll use them against you!" Marissa pointed out.  
"Good point... forget I said that, Sweetie." "Yeah, yeah." Draco mumbled and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After breakfast the boys finally got dressed and walked out into the snow with Marissa. "How much of this do you own?" she asked looking out over a large field that expanded beyond her sight.  
"More than the eye can see from here." Ron responded proudly. He summoned he and Draco's brooms from the shed next to the cottage. Draco mounted his and Ron commanded his to float at waist length. "Get on." he said to Marissa. "What?" she said, gaping at the broom.  
"Come on, we're going to fly to the ranch, it'll take forever on foot." "Ranch?" "I've never told you?" "No?!" "We have a ranch full of horses and such just over the horizon over there." he pointed behind the house. "Now get on, I won't let you fall off." she did as he said and he mounted in front of her. "Hold onto me, and don't look down if you get scared." They flew up slowly, easing her into it, and then made their way over the house and zoomed to the ranch. The cold winter wind stung their faces, and by the time they landed all of their faces were pink with coldness. Marissa looked over the wooden fence at all of the beautiful silver horses. They were beautiful.  
"What are -those-?!" she pointed to the left. Ron and Draco looked at each other. Ron's jaw dropped. "Those are thestrals." he managed to say. "W-Who have you seen die?" he asked, and then regretted it.  
"W-What? Why would you ask that?" she looked curiously at him.  
"Only people who have seen death can see those." Draco said from behind her.  
"It wasn't anything grotesque." she said.  
"That's a mighty big word for someone your age." Draco laughed.  
"I know." she said proudly.  
"So...what was it then?" Ron pushed on.  
"Mrs. Appleton, the old owner of my orphanage... she had a heart attack in front of all of us a little over a year ago. She was in the middle of giving a speech. It was all for the best really. I was silently cheering inside. I'm not a bad person, really, she was! Anyway... her son took over when she died, and he's super cute. It was a lot better with her gone." Draco grinned while Ron looked a little scared. "Would you like to ride one?" Draco asked, hopping the fence. "Really?" she smiled.  
"Yes, it might be more comfortable than the broom. Still one of us should probably ride with you." "Are you coming Ron?" "No, no. Last time I rode one of those things I couldn't even see it and it creeped the hell out of me, I'll just feed them while you two ride." He watched as the two fly around the sky over the barn. Draco didn't look as pale as he really was during the winter. The snow around them was so extremely pure, he looked like he might actually have some color. Ron liked that Draco was pale; he found it sexy. Marissa screamed as if she were on a roller coaster when Draco directed the thestral into a dive. Ron ran over to wear they'd land in a second and waited for them. He helped Marissa down. "Have fun?" "Draco's insane!" she laughed and fell to the ground, making a snow angel.  
Draco walked over to Ron and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so cold!" Draco whined and nuzzled his nose into Ron's neck for warmth. "Yeah, we should head back, I don't want Marissa getting sick. Mum will kill us!" Ron mused and they flew back to the house. They sat on the floor around the fire in the living room, sipping hot cocoa. "I don't have enough marsh mellows!" Draco whined and pulled out his wand. He levitated a few out of Ron's mug and placed them in his.  
"HEY!" his boyfriend yelled and took out his own wand. He levitated a few from Marissa's cup.  
"That's not fair! I can't do that to you guys!" she complained.  
The two boys laughed and Draco summoned the whole bag from the kitchen. "That's better!" Marissa said, dumping a whole bunch into her steaming cup.  
"Does it bother you?" Ron asked.  
"Does what bother me?" Marissa tilted her head, looking at her brother.  
"That everyone around you can do magic and you can't?" "Sometimes... but it's okay. I know that I wouldn't be allowed to do any for another year anyway. And then I could only do it outside of school. And I'd have to go away to school! I don't think I would like that. I'd get homesick!" She glanced back up at the Malfoy tapestry. "Do you miss your family?" she asked Draco.  
"My great aunt and my mother. That's it. They're both dead, though. Besides, they both married into the family, they weren't really in the blood line... lucky them!" he laughed and looked at it too, remembering too many things from his past he glanced away, holding back tears.  
A few nights later Ron and Draco sat together in the hot tub, sipping wine. "Baby." Draco said, leaning into Ron's chest.  
"Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too, Sweetie. Is something wrong?" "No, I just felt like telling you that... I know I don't say it as often as I should. I just want you to know how much I really do care about you." "I know, trust me." he kissed the blonde's cheek and wrapped an arm around him. There was a knock on the bathroom do. "Come in." "Are you two dressed?" Marissa said, walking in with hand over her eyes. "Yes, of course! We have swimming trunks on!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
"Is there a way I can talk to Mum?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing...I just miss her." "Um...sure... I'll help you." he kissed Draco and stepped out of the hot tub, mumbling a drying spell. He walked to the fireplace in the living room and said the password before throwing in some floo powder and saying "The Burrow." He sat down and placed his head into the green flames.  
"Mum? Mum!" "Ronald! How is everything?" Molly said, running to her fireplace.  
"Great...Marissa wants to talk for awhile." he motioned for her to come to the fire and he left her alone. He walked back into his bathroom and climbed back in next to Draco. "Baby, don't leave me again." Draco whispered and nibbled on the redhead's earlobe. "Mmm... I won't." Ron smiled and relaxed into the pleasure. "Ronnie likey?" "Mmmhumm." Knock, knock, knock. "Damn it." Draco breathed.  
"Come in." Ron said, expecting to see Marissa walk in, instead it was Remus.  
"Your sister let us in. Hope we're not interrupting anything." he said.  
"Us? We're? Oh no...don't tell me..." "Hello, Mr. Weasley," came the deep voice of Severus Snape. "and Mr. Malfoy." Ron groaned, his mood was definitely shot now. "Is there something that you two need?" Draco said angrily, getting out of the hot tub, drying off, and pulling a shirt over his head. "Well, Dumbledore told Severus to tell you both about our next meeting...and I haven't seen you in a while...so I thought....well we can leave if you want..." Remus said sadly. "No! No, Remus, don't leave. Draco's just being a jackass." he sent a glare Draco's way and walked into the bedroom to get a shirt. "Marissa, come here please!" Ron called. "Yes?" she said walking into the room and sitting on the couch near the fire. The other three walked out of the bath room. "You, of course, remember Remus?" Ron asked.  
"Yes. Who's that?" she said, looking at Snape.  
"That's Remus'....friend...Severus." Severus cleared his throat. "She will call me Professor Snape." "Yes, Professor Snape." Ron repeated.  
"Friend? Does that mean they're dating?" she asked with a smile.  
"Excuse me?" Severus said with a glare at Ron, telling him to shut up.  
"Yes, Severus and I are a couple." Remus piped up, smiling. He walked over and put an arm around Severus and leaned on his shoulder. Draco tired not to laugh and asked, "Remus, will you be going back with Severus to Hogwarts after the break?" he walked over to Ron and pulled him to the couch, where he sat on his lap. "Actually, I have to." the werewolf answered. "Why?" Draco and Ron asked in unison. "It seems that Professor Letterman has been injured on a mission over the break, and Dumbledore would let me to fill in for him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor until further notice." "That's great!" Ron nearly screamed.  
"Do you think the school will be okay with it though?" Draco asked.  
"Well, now that -your- father isn't there threatening everyone, I think everything will be fine!" he gave the blonde a small smile and winked. "Why would anyone get mad?" Marissa asked, cluelessly. Draco sighed and got off of Ron's lap. "Let me explain it to you over a snack." he said and walked with the girl to the kitchen. Remus hugged tighter onto Snape, who hugged back once the child was out of the room. "Do you think it wise to explain our whole world to the Muggle?" Severus asked coldly.  
"She's not just a Muggle!" Ron fumed. "She's my sister, and she deserves to know everything!" Snape opened his mouth to argue but Remus placed a finger on the mans lips. "Shh..." "Would you two like something to drink?" Ron asked politely.  
"Fire Whiskey." Snape mumbled and walked into the living room. "I'll just have some water, thank you." Remus said with an apologetic smile and followed his boyfriend into the living room. Ten minutes later Ron gave them their drinks and Sat on the couch next to Remus, followed by Draco. Marissa yawned. "I'm going up to bed." and with a hug and kiss from her brother and Draco she waved goodnight and went upstairs.  
"Are you excited about teaching again?" Draco asked, cuddling up to Ron.  
"Yes, of course it won't be as fun without the Golden Trio getting into trouble." he smiled at the redhead. "And I'll miss all of my chats with Harry... but I'm sure it'll be fun. And at least this time if Severus has to take over for my class he won't try to expose any of my secrets, because I have too much dirt on him now!" "Ooh!" Draco exclaimed. "What kind of dirt?" "That is none of your business, Malfoy!" Severus spoke up with a choke and glared at Remus. Remus mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' and kissed Snape.  
"So, will you be attending Hermione's graduation tomorrow?" Ron asked.  
"A bit odd of it to be in the middle of winter break, but yes, even if I can't convince Sev to come." "No offence to you or anything, Professor Snape, but I doubt Hermione would want you there." Draco laughed and stopped as soon as he saw the threatening glare in Severus' eyes.  
"Can you boys keep a secret?" Remus asked. "Sure," Draco perked up. "Is it juicy!?" "No." Lupin chuckled. "Dumbledore's going to go to Hermione's graduation and offer her a position as soon as it's over. Apparently Professor Flitwick is FINALLY retiring. He's been working there longer than Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!" Ron nearly spit out his drink. Was is possible to be that old? At the end of the graduation Hermione ran up to Draco. "We're so proud of you 'Mione!" he squealed and gave her a huge hug. Harry pulled Ron aside and gulped. "Breathe Harry, just breath! She's only graduated! It's not like you're a father already!" "I know, I know... it's just... Damn it Ron! Now I'm worried about other things." "Like what?" "If I have a child and I die...I'll just be putting it through my own hell!" "Harry, you are not going to die-" "YOU CAN'T BE SURE OF THAT, RON!" "Calm down! Listen to me! You ARE NOT going to die. I need you too much, and so does Hermione. Besides, Harry. There would still be Hermione, and my whole family. There's Remus and Seamus... look, Harry... your life isn't going to repeat itself. I won't let it. Now stop trying to find excuses not to be happy, and just go with the flow!" he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and looked over to Hermione who was talking to Dumbledore. "Looks like Hermione's getting some good news right now. Go and be a supportive husband!" he mock scolded and pushed Harry towards his wife. "Hey sexy." Draco walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist.  
"Sweetie, let's get Marissa and go home." Ron said, turning around in Draco's arms and planting a kiss on his neck. Just when they were done eating their dinner there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it and was practically tackled by an excited Hermione. She and Harry explained everything about the Charms teaching position. Ron and Draco pretended to be surprised and exchanged smiles. "So, we'll be moving into the school. That means that every time I need to go on a mission I've got to walk down to Hogsmead before I can apperate, but the exercise will do me good. We wizards are too lazy!" Harry said, sipping a butter beer- he never drank anything stronger, he never knew when he would have to fight the Dark Lord. "You'll come to see us, won't you?" Hermione pleaded.  
"Of course!" Draco said and held onto Hermione's hand across the table. "You are my best friend, and you being a teacher isn't going to change that! It'll feel good to visit Hogwarts again! Besides, I really miss those sweets in Honeydukes." Draco licked his lips at the thought of all the delicious treats. "Could I come once?" Marissa asked quietly.  
"What? Well...um... you see... Muggles can't really; they can't...well...the thing is-" "Stop babbling Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course Muggles can see Hogwarts, as long as a wizard brings them there! And if you won't, I will." she turned to Marissa and started telling her all the great things about the school and the town of Hogsmead. "Well, it's settled then, we'll bring her there sometime." Ron said, happy that he didn't have to break his sister's heart. It was a good thing Hermione actually read and researched things they never thought they'd ever have to worry about. He sure did love his friends, no matter how weird they were.  
  
!$!$! This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but it's still long for me! I'm bumping this up to R just in case... plus Draco kind of used the 'F' word lol so... yeah, you know, just to be safe! Tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh! Oh and, this time I actually read through it before posting, and fixed a lot of mistakes, but if there is more...forgive me! I AM dyslexic after all! The next chapter will contain New Years! YaY for a Wizarding New Years Bash! Review!!!$!$! 


	3. New Years Eve

Draco had been sitting in front of the fire reading for over an hour when he saw Ron stumble out of bed and head to the bathroom. He laughed at just how cute Ron looked in the morning! Ron washed his face and brushed his teeth, but when he walked back into the bedroom he changed his mind about being up, and slipped back under the covers. "Baby!" Draco complained from the couch, "Why are you going back to sleep!?" "...tired..." was all that Draco could make out of Ron's mumbling, fore his face was buried in his pillow. Draco sighed and closed his book. Walking over to the bed he pulled the blankets off of Ron, to find his boyfriend curled into a tight ball, trying to sleep. Draco smiled and climbed in next to him. "You'd better get your sleep, we'll be up late tonight." He put the blankets back on top of them and cuddled into the red head. Ron kissed him and rested against the blonde.  
The was the morning of New Year's Eve. They had invited some people over to celebrate, and they bought tons of sweets and party toys for Marissa, who was still staying with them. About an hour later, Ron lifted his head to see if Draco was still awake; neither of them had actually fallen back to sleep, but the rest was enough for Ron. He kissed the blonde again after he received a smile. "I love you so much." Ron whispered and leaned in, kissing those pink lips again. "Sweetie, what time is it?" he asked, seemly randomly.  
"I believe it must be around ten o'clock, love." Draco said, running a hand through his boyfriend's red locks. "Why?" he added, kissing Ron.  
"I don't want to get up, but I bet Marissa's hungry." "Not that you would have to get up...I do all of the cooking!" Draco laughed.  
"True...but what's the fun of being here without you?" "Oh, baby, I love you." Draco kissed his boyfriend one more time, more passionately and deeply, and got out of bed. He brushed the wrinkles out of robes and walked down the hall, into the living room. "Morning!" Marissa said cheerfully, seeing the blonde walking into the room.  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
"Starving!" she laughed, and pushed him into the kitchen. Soon Ron talked into the room, fully dressed, but his hair was wild. "You do own a comb don't you?" Marissa joked.  
"Huh?" Ron titled his head like a confused dog.  
"Awwh! I think it looks cute!" Draco said, walking behind Ron and wrapping his arms around the taller man. He kissed Ron's neck and whispered for him to sit down. "Breakfast is almost done!" he proclaimed and went back to cooking. "What time are the guests coming?" Ron asked with a mouth full of eggs.  
"They should be here around nine tonight." "How late are they staying?" "Until they feel like leaving." Ron groaned.  
"Oh cheer up, it'll do you some good to mingle! Just take a nap if you're tired." "Will you join me?" "If I'm not needed elsewhere, although I must say I am not in the least bit tired." Ron groaned again.  
"You're such a baby." "I just don't like sleeping without you...I'm too used to it! That's what happens when you haven't been apart from someone in seven years!" "Ron?" Marissa cut in.  
"Yeah?" "Just how long have you two been together?" "Since we were sixteen." "Whoa..." she trailed off. Later in the afternoon, Ron laid uncomfortably on the couch, trying with every once life to go to sleep without Draco. 'This is useless.' he thought and stood up, only to turn into Draco's arms. "Where'd you come from?" he asked the blonde.  
"I can't let you suffer...let's to go bed, I don't want you to miss out on the party tonight." Draco said and kissed Ron on the nose.  
"Thank you." Ron led him to the bedroom and fell onto the bed, kissing his boyfriend.  
"Sleep tight." "I will, in your arms." "You two are such romantics!" Marissa said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her head. She laughed and left the two alone in the room.  
  
Two hours later Ron woke up to find he was still wrapped in the blonde's arms. He smiled up at the man he loved and cuddled up to him. Draco hadn't fallen asleep. He had been watching Ron most of the time, and just recently continued to read his book in bed. "Well hello there, sleepy head." Draco teased and kissed the top of Ron's head after closing his book. "Still tired, or is it safe to get out of bed? We have things to do before the guests arrive tonight!" "Yeah... I suppose we can get out." Ron said reluctantly. He could stay there in Draco's arms for the rest of his life. "Baby..." "Mmm?" "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" "This morning." "Oh, not enough today then. I love you so much." Ron smiled and sat up, kissing Draco softly. "I love you too, Sweetie. Now lets go get all of these horrible chores done. I know you have some for me to do. You always do." he pouted.  
"Oh grow up. You're a wizard, Ron. It's not so hard to do chores when you have a wand!" "But I'm llaazzyy!" he whined.  
"Humm, then I guess you won't have the energy for what I have planned for after the guests leave." As soon as Draco said it Ron got a naughty look on his face and brightened up. He did his chores without complain and even helped Marissa with some of her school work she was given before the break. At 9:01 there was a knock on the door. It was Fred, George, and their wives.  
"9:01!?" Fred said looking at his watch. "Is this what you call fashionably late!?" he asked his twin. George rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Fred's head. "Oww That hurt!" "You know Ron," Draco said. "I shouldn't have told you to grow up earlier. I see now that it runs in the family." Ron scowled. He knew is was only a joke, but he didn't like when people spoke foul of his family. Then again, Draco practically was family. It was only a joke. Ron smiled. Fred and George went outside to play with Marissa and some of their joke toys. Their wives sat talking over tea in the kitchen. Draco sat in the living room, his feet tucked under his bum for warmth. He curled under a blanket with hot cocoa in his hands. He stared up at something above the fire place; something that had been catching his eye a lot lately. Ron walked into the living room. He swallowed a cookie and looked at Draco with a sadness in his eye. "Sweetie, why do you keep looking at that old tapestry? I agreed to let you have it in the house, but most you stare at it all the time?" "They are my family, Ron, I can't just forget them." "Family? No, Draco, they are not family! Your father brainwashed you! He hates you Draco, for being with me! What kind of a fucking family is that!?" he didn't notice his voice grow into a shout. A single tear escaped Draco's eyes. It rolled down his cheek, causing Ron to stop and sit down next to his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. It's just...he's hurt you so much. My family has taken care of you for so many years, I just...I always felt like we were your family now, and that you didn't care about them anymore...especially after your mother died. I know you loved her." Draco nodded. No more tears came, but he looked very disturbed. "You're right, Ron, you guys are my family... do you know what that means?" he asked, pointing at a saying on the tapestry. Ron has always wondered about it, but never asked.  
  
'Mors mortis ante dedecus.'  
  
was written in dark red letters. The style of it dripped like blood at the bottom of the letters. It has always given Ron the chills.  
  
"Death before dishonor." Draco spoke softly, translating it to Ron after the red head didn't answer his question. "I would surely be killed for this, Ron." "Killed for what?" "This, Ron!" he motioned his hand between the two of them. "I'm gay. That is not acceptable for a Malfoy, or for anyone for that! Malfoy's don't accept such things. If one of their own defies them...the only punishment is death. My father can rot in prison for all I care, so let's hope to what ever god is out there that he doesn't get out." "Sweetie..." was all Ron could say. He hugged Draco into him, letting the blonde cry onto his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Sirius Black was still the only one to even break out of Azkaban, but he also knew that Lucius had been there before, but his strong persuasion always got him out. However, he had been in for many years, Ron figured there was little chance for him escaping death there. However...you just never could tell.  
Once the other guests arrived Draco seemed back to his normal self. They had plenty of fun in the three hours before the new year. Once the clock struck twelve, Marissa was outside running around like a maniac while the twins shot off different Weasley Wizard Wheezes fire works. One was shared like a heart that flew over top of George and his wife. They smiled at each other and broke into a passionate kiss. Fred set off another that looked like a ferret that bounced around Draco for awhile, making him very annoyed with Fred for a while. George had set off another after kissing his wife that was a pony which ran around the yard for some time after. Finally they set one high into the air which said 'Happy New Year.' Once they were all set off Marissa collapsed to the ground, ready for sleep. "I'll take care of it." Ron said and kissed Draco on the cheek. He went over to his sister and scooped her up into his arms. After tucking her into bed and putting a small silencing charm around her room so they wouldn't disturb her, he raced downstairs and exclaimed "Now the real party begins!" before opening the liquor cabinet and taking out some fire whiskey. "Come on Neville!" Ron said twenty minutes later, slightly drunk. They were all playing one of those silly little drinking games. Neville, however, refused to down anymore shots. "You've got all those manly muscles now," he teased, "show you have some guts to go along with them!" Neville nearly took Ginny's hand. "Were leaving. I refuse to get drunk when I have children to go home to!" with that he and Ginny apperated. "Too many damn children if you ask me! Gin's been getting a lot of sex from that guy!" Draco laughed. He wasn't drunk but he came out of his shell when fun was happening. "Oh, and your saying you don't get a lot?" George asked with a raised eye brow.  
"Please, I do not need to hear about it!" Bill said with a disgusted face. "Go on, tell us. Boys, how often -do- you two have sex?" Fred pressed on.  
"Not enough." Ron mumbled. The truth was that although he cherished Draco for who he was, and loved just being around him... the blonde teased he way too often and got he aroused and then didn't complete the task. Draco leaned in and whispered into Ron's ear. "I wouldn't get too drunk if I were you... like I said, I was planning something for after they all left... however, it's shot if your drunk." Ron immediately put his drink down and went to get some coffee instead. At three in the morning Charlie let out a long yawn and everyone nodded in agreement. "Looks like we're all off." he said and everyone started to say their goodbyes. The two men of the house, however, we wide awake and grinned at each other as the final guest left. Draco walked over to Ron and took his hand. "So..." he said, kissing the red head. "I love you." Ron said, realizing that he didn't say it enough unless Draco said it first. Draco must have noticed too, because he smiled and pushed Ron down onto the couch. He straddled on top of him and kissed him, softly at first, and then more passionately. "I love you too." Draco said quickly before kissing his boyfriend again, this time with tongue. Soon, when air was needed, the two broke and Ron led the blonde to the bedroom. he pushed Draco into a laying position on the bed and got on top of him. He started to kiss his neck, bruising it a little with bite marks. Draco moaned a little in pleasure and began to unbutton his lovers shirt.  
  
Let's just say that this time they weren't interrupted, and damn it was just what they needed.  
  
A/N: hah...sorry to cut that off! Just use your imagination! Okay, so I'm really sorry it took so long for this to come out! But I had two weeks of band camp and then a week off before school starts...but I have to do all kinds of honors work in this week! blah! Okay, so right now I should really be doing my honors lit and Spanish work but hey, I'm lazy! Plus, I decided it's been too long since I've written, and I didn't want to loose my readers. If you read any of my other stories, I should be spitting out some more chapters after all of my work is due on Thursday...so, I hope you enjoyed it! Review! -Hugs!- 


	4. Hogsmead

!$!$! Wow, Guys... I'm sooo sorry... if you read my other fan fictions, you know that my computer was broke for a long time... then it just took me forever to get back on track... I've slowly been starting up my other fan fictions. So I went through and reread Roommates and this story, so now I'm back on track. I'm going to be reposting the last chapter of Roommate and the 1st three chapters of this, so that they are easier to read. Sorry about that. !$!$!

Draco woke up in the early afternoon the next day. He was entwined in Ron's bare arms, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. "Mmm." he smiled and ran a hand through that messy red hair nuzzled into his chest. "Ronnie, wake up, Baby." he kissed Ron's head and waited for a response.

"Humm?" was all he got.

"Come on, it's late. Marissa must be lonely."

"Fine..." Ron looked up and kissed Draco's shoulder affectionately before hopping out of bed.

Some time later, when they were changed and freshened up, they stumbled their way into the living room holding hands.

"Good afternoon, you two." Marissa giggled and moved over so they could join her on the sofa.

"Sorry we slept in so late, we didn't get to bed until...well, late!" Ron blushed.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"Terribly." she laughed.

"I'll go make something." he kissed Ron one more time before going off to cook.

"Ron?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah?" he turned towards his sister.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"We'll floo you back later then, but let's have some fun today!" he smiled and hugged his sister tight.

They played all sorts of games, rode horses, flew brooms, and even made a snow man. Soon, though, the sun went down, and they were flooing back to "The Burrow." Draco said, dropping the floo powder.

"Oh, Marissa!" Author said, getting up from the sofa and running over to his youngest daughter. "It's so good to see you again."

"I was only gone a few days, Dad." she blushed and hugged him.

"Is Mum around?" Ron asked.

"In the kitchen."

He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Hullo Mum!"

"Ron! Draco!" she hugged them both.

"We've brought Marissa back."

"You'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

"If you'll have us." Draco said, smiling broadly. He was tired of cooking.

"Of course!" she went back to cooking

Later, when they sat down to eat, Mr. Weasley asked, "Has Hermione accepted Dumbledore's offer?"

"Yes, she and Harry will be moving into the school tomorrow." Draco answered.

"She'll be such a great teacher!" Molly squealed.

"And Remus will have some more...delightful... to speak to." Ron laughed.

"Only Harry will have to see Snape more." Draco pointed out.

"Poor bloke."

"Now now, boys. Severus has a kind soul." Molly scolded.

"Oh, I bet. Next you'll say You-Know-Who himself is really just a nice guy underneath it all." Ron jested, and Draco broke out into laughter.

"Ron..." Molly just shook her head, the boy was thick-minded at times.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Ron said as he hugged Marissa and kissed her head.

"Yeah, we'll bring you up to Hogwarts before the winter is over, it's really beautiful when it snows." Draco said and kissed her cheek before squeezing her tight.

"Bye guys!" she waved to them as they disappeared behind the flames.

--

"Baby?" Draco asked later in bed.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering, where do you see us in the future?"

"Right here." Ron snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Come on, Ron, I'm serious!"

"And so am I, Sweetie, no matter what happens to us; weather the Dark Lord is dead or alive, weather your father is in prison or not, no matter what we do for a living, I'll always love you, and I always want to fall asleep in your arms, just like this!" Ron looked up and kissed Draco softly and rolled on top of him, kissing him more passionately.

"That's not much of sleeping." Draco laughed and kissed Ron back.

"Mmm, but it's better." he smiled and rolled off of the blonde, kissing him again before snuggling back into his chest. "I love you so much." he kissed Draco's bare chest.

"And I love you, but... I can't help but think bad things are coming. Call it Malfoy intuition."

"Well, forget about it. Go to sleep, think sweet things, and we'll worry about it later."

"Okay..." Draco didn't sleep much that night.

--

A few weeks later, Ron sat at The Burrow happily eating a large pile of chocolate cookies and watching over Marissa while she did some homework.

"So what _are_ you doing here? Other than eating all of Mum's cookies... she's going to be very angry!" Marissa scolded.

"You'll see..." Ron smiled mischievously and grabbed another cookie.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING EATING ALL OF MY COOKIES! THOSE ARE FOR THE MEMBERS OF THE ORDER!" Molly screamed, stomping into the room.

"I _am_ a member of the order." Ron said proudly, and took another.

"Members who are out doing something, not sitting on their bums eating!"

He pouted, and then remembered why he was there.

"Mum, can Draco and I take Marissa to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Well, that's a wonderful idea!!" she squeezed her son tight, forgetting her anger, until Ron reached for another cookie. She slapped his hand away, and went off to cook more.

"Well?" he asked Marissa.

"Oh, thank you Ron!" she flung herself at him and hugged him before finishing up her homework and running off to pack.

"I'm really glad you're doing thing, Ronald." Molly said, hugging him again.

"Mum, really, stop hugging me, I won't be able to walk anymore!" he managed to say. She released him, and he rubbed his sore rips.

"I'm just so pleased with how sweet you're being to her."

"She's a great kid, Mum, what'd you expect. She's family."

"Yes, yes she is. And that's why you had better keep her close to you, it's a visiting weekend for the school, so there will be a ton of older _magical _kids running around, she won't be able to defend herself if some smart assed Slytherin finds her."

"I know, I know." he gulped. "I'm a full grown wizard Mum, I can handle it. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Remus will be there too. And Snape, I'm sure... but I don't know if he'd actually protect her."

"Ron, weather you like it for not, Severus is a member of the order-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know...and deep down he's not such a bad guy, I've heard it all before, Mum. It doesn't mean I'm gonna believe it!"

"Just take care." she whispered when Marissa came running down the stairs carrying a suitcase.

"I'm ready!" the small redhead squeaked.

"I'll see you soon!" Molly said, hugging her daughter.

"Tell Dad I said bye, and that I love him!"

"I will, have fun!"

And with a flash of flame, Ron and Marissa were off to The Three Broomsticks, where Draco, Harry, and Hermione were waiting, wearing big smiles.

"Hey chicka!" Draco said, running over to Marissa and hugging her. "Let me get that." he took her suitcase, shrunk it, and placed it in his pocket.

"What is this place?!" she squealed, looking around.

"This," Harry piped up when she sat next to him, "is The Three Broomsticks bar, restaurant, and hotel. I had my very first butter beer here, and now it's your turn!" he snapped his fingers, and asked for another butter beer.

"Beer?" Marissa gulped.

"Oh come on, you've seen them around at parties, it's not strong enough to make any human drunk. Kids are allowed to drink it." Harry reassured her.

"Alright then..." she said and took a short sip of it. Her eyes widened and she took another, longer sip.

"Looks like she likes it." Hermione laughed.

"Definitely!" Marissa said and finished it off.

"So where to first?" Ron asked.

"I've been meaning to pick up this new book-" Hermione started.

"Anyone who's opinion counts?" Ron spoke over her.

"That was entirely rude-"

"Nothing? No one? Draco? Harry? Marissa, what would you like to do?" Ron said louder.

"I'll go with Hermione to the book store." Draco said, giving Ron 'the evil eye'. They departed, leaving a laughing Harry, and hurt Ron, and a giggling Marissa sitting by themselves.

"I swear Draco likes Hermione better than he likes me!" Ron said, folding his arms.

"It's okay, Ron, I'm still on your side." Harry pat his best mate on the back.

"How's your stress going?"

"Better, she said she wants to wait until she's more settled in at Hogwarts before we try for a child, I have some time still before I'll be hyperventilating again."

"I can't wait until you two have a child." Ron said. "And I had better be the Godfather, or I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"That wouldn't be wise." Marissa said.

"And why not?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who would kill Voldemort?"

Ron cringed. Harry smiled.

"I like this one." Harry laughed and finished off his butter beer. "Let's go get some candy!"

Marissa's eyes brightened up, and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Looks like we're off to Honeydukes!" Ron said and the three left a tip before walking off. It was cold, very cold, but Marissa didn't care. Everything was so new and wonderful to her, and the candy tasted sweeter than ever. Every store they went to was fascinating, every tree they saw was beautiful, and every flake of snow that landed upon her flaming hair was breath taking.

"Having fun?" Harry asked a few hours later as they explored Zonko's.

"The best time of my life!" Marissa beamed up at him and Ron.

"Ron! Ron, it's so good ter see you again!" came a familiar voice.

"Hagrid!!" Ron breathed and ran over to his giant of a friend, allowing himself to be engulfed in a hug.

" 'ello there Marissa." Hagrid said when he released Ron.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid!" she said, hugging him also.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was scolding poor little Thomas Fillics over by the Shrieking Shack not five minutes ago." Hagrid laughing in a jolly, Father Christmas sort of way.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled and ran off to find his wife.

"Was Draco with her?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I believe he was the one helping the poor boy do whatever it was he was doing wrong." Hagrid laughed again.

"That's my Draco." Ron smiled proudly. "It's so good to see you again, Hagrid. We'll be around all weekend, I'll be sure to stop in and see you!" Ron gave him a pat on the back before he and Marissa ran off to find Draco.

--

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked. "You can't help the children misbehave, that's such a bad example! I could loose my job for hanging out with you!"

"Relax, Hermy, ease up! It's winter, it's snowing, it's a beautiful day, and you've got something stuck up your ass!" Draco tried to hold in his Malfoy fury.

"I'll have you know that I'm not the one who enjoys things being shoved up my ass!" Hermione yelled, a little too loudly, and blushed, hoping none of the students heard her.

"I love getting you all rowdy." Draco growled and then broke into laughter. "So what if I like the occasional rod shoved up there." he winked at her and she relaxed. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I love ya, Hermione, you're my best friend, but sometimes you just need to learn to chill out."

"I don't believe I can get anymore chilly then I am now." she wrapped her cloak tightly around her.

"No, Hermione, that's not what I meant-" Draco was cut off by Ron running over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Sweetie." Ron said. "What's wrong?" his face fell at the deathly look Hermione was giving him.

"Nothing, Baby, just bad timing... where's Marissa?"

Ron looked behind him and panicked. "She was right with me a second ago!"

"We've got to find her, there's no telling what those lousy Slytherins would do if they got a hold of her." Hermione said and ran off to search.

--

Marissa had caught glimpse of something in a window display that had trailed her behind Ron. She stood staring at all of the beautiful owls in the window and didn't take notice to the murmurs and whispers near her.

Suddenly a snowball was roughly and forcefully thrown her way, hitting her half in the head and half in the face hardly. She opened her mouth in shock and angrily rubbed it off and then warmed her cheek with her glove.

She turned in the direction of the throw, ready to give someone a piece of her mind, when she saw her attacker.

Two boys, both familiar, one in a different way than the other.

Her jaw dropped.

!$!$! Hehehe, kind of a cliffy! Oh well, school starts back up tomorrow, I didn't do any of my homework over the winter break, and I had better start!!! LoL, I hope you liked it... review?? !$!$!


End file.
